A Blackened Rose
by snazy piranha
Summary: We all cherish fairy tales. Yet behind every story is another story. Maybe not one so entertaining, but it is still there. Yet it has been trampled by lies and deceit. The story of Snow White is full of it. Listen now to my story. The truth, not the lies.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Time. What does it mean? Where does it come from? No one knows. No one will ever know. But one thing is certain. It never stops moving, never stops changing. It goes on and on, and the forces of the universe can not counter it.  
  
It changes people. Maybe that is the reason for my downfall and abominable reputation. Maybe not, maybe it was all the overwhelming money, power, and temptation. I don't know, for if I knew, things wouldn't have turned out this way. Greed and wealth do things to you. You may not think so at first, but when time mixes in...well, let's just say things aren't quite the same.  
  
You are probably wondering who I am. Who am I to preach about time and greed? Well, my name is...in fact, forget my name. That is a thing of the past. You wouldn't recognize it, you only recognize me for what they have labeled me. History has remembered and will always remember me as Snow White's Evil Stepmother. Yes, now you know me. Ha, evil and cruel think you? Well, not exactly. There is a lot more behind that than you could ever know. You have all believed the story told by angelic little Snow White, but that is a lie. It is far from the truth. What is all this babbling about dwarves and witches? I don't want to know.  
  
Hear me now. I was cheated of my story, of my rights, and I have vowed to set the record straight. You deserve to hear the truth.  
  
I, who was once the fairest of them all, was misunderstood. 


	2. Once upon a kingdom

A Blackened Rose  
  
Chapter One  
  
Castalia was a prosperous yet small kingdom. Since its existence, when the Kings of Yellan, it's neighbor, broke a small part of their kingdom and gave it to Wilfred the Great, Castalia has long been full of adventures and wars. Over the years the crown passed down the Royal Family Black, each inheritor providing their nation with even more pride and wealth.  
  
Prince James XI was crowned king when his father, James X died of consumption. The new king was young and handsome, and all subjects rejoiced at his coronation, they loved their young king already.  
  
He led them through great times, such as victories of small nations over the populance like Arden, Pirto, and the prized Troniel. He also made a peace agreement with the Ogres and Trolls, and became friends with the Elves. Things were looking up for this rising kingdom.  
  
It soon came to view that the handsome prince must soon be married off. Young women from promising families stormed the palace night and day, hoping to win the greatest prize of them all, while King James hid away from the crowds.  
  
His consults decided that not just any girl would satisfy the needs of the kingdom, and that James would have to marry a rich princess, to form an alliance between the two kingdoms.  
  
Many were selected, Princess Hildigar, Her Highness Jilliana, Duchess Renee, and many more. Yet all were found lacking. Too fat, too skinny, too dumb, too smart, too tall, too short, too fair, too dark, too pale too tanned. A criteria was passed, and any princess not fitting it could not show up to the palace. Princesses were seen less and less in the palace walls to King James' satisfaction, but to his consults dismay. They began to lose hope, and just as they were about to lessen the decree, they heard from King Harold of Wellston, claiming his daughter was perfect for the King. It was going to be a perfect match! Wellston was rich, powerful, and formidable.  
  
A voyage was planned. King James was to go to Uilias, Wellston's capital to meet with the Princess Drucilla. The day finally came. They entered the castle, admiring the luxury and the detail. King Harold welcomed them warmly.  
  
"Welcome my friends, I hope your journey was grand, and now we shall have a splendid feast in your honor, King James. Ah, here is my precious now! Drucilla, come along and great James!"  
  
And from behind the king stepped out a young woman. Everyone stared. She was exquisite. Small build, she had long, curly black hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were huge, staring up like two great pools of ice. She had tiny features, and pale skin. Her mouth was rose red, and had plump, pink lips. She had a perfect figure, small where she needed to be, and large where she must be.  
  
James was enthralled. The whole night, he talked to her, while she timidly, yet intelligently answered. Everything was going superbly well, the consults decided, and everyone couldn't agree more. It was a match made in heaven, the King was openly in love.  
  
Yet something wasn't right. Harold sported a look of malevolence and sleekness, that only the Chief Steward Jim noticed. The Princess Drucilla didn't look like she was as happy as James was. She kept looking away, staring at her father as though begging him not to make her do this.  
  
Something was going on, Jim decided, so he decided to follow the young princess after the banquet was finished. He was surprised when she led him down to a dungeon. She opened the thick wooden door and stepped in. Jim followed. He was surprised to see King Harold waiting there.  
  
"Ah, my dear, you performed splendidly tonight! Very nice my darling, very nice. My plan has started just as I planned..."  
  
Jim was worried. Something wasn't right...  
  
* * * A/N: Thanks to you all for reading this! Next chappie should be out in, oh, maybe a week or something, I'd like to wait till my reviewers review this chapter! So, until then!  
  
Shiseidox: Haha, yes well, I know the prologue was short, but prologues are supposed to be short! I hope this was long enough!  
  
Michele: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mel: Yeah, I like writing stories through the vilain's perspective, it's really interesting!  
  
Teigr: I hope you like it!  
  
CrimsonEnchantress: YES! I totally agree, vilains are wayyyy more interesting!  
  
The Kumquat Warrior: Nope, I haven't read those books, but thanks, I'll look into it!  
  
Miss Piratess: Mmmm popcorn... 


	3. A Master Plan

A Blackened Rose  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jim was worried. Something wasn't right...  
  
He started running down the halls, going towards the Ballroom where King James and the guests were dancing. He began to run faster and faster, he needed to warn his master, this was important, the kingdom was in danger...  
  
Then the dagger hit him in the back. Jim fell to the ground, grunting and groaning, and looked up to see who his murderer was.  
  
King Harold stepped over the body, looking down into the almost dead steward.  
  
"Did you really think I would let you get away with spoiling my plan? Really, I saw you listening the entire time."  
  
The King pulled out the dagger, hid it in his robe, and walked towards the ballroom.  
  
King James and the Princess Drucilla were soon married. It was a grand occasion. Nobles and Royals everywhere in the distant lands came to see the wedding. Drucilla's mother, the Queen Henrietta, planned everything from the unbelievably beautiful silk wedding dress with diamonds sewn into the material to the tiny miniature sugar roses no bigger than a fingernail that were placed on the rims of the gold plates.  
  
James stood at the altar, looking at his bride, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. This was she; he would spend the rest of his life with this woman.  
  
Princess Drucilla walked slowly, as if going to her death. Tears streamed down her cheeks; she didn't love this man. She didn't want to marry him. She just wanted to go home. She looked at the expensive decorations, her gown, the hundreds of guests, and she felt her throat seize up. She was tempted to run away, but then she saw her father looking at her. He looked at her with encouragement, encouragement for this wicked sin she was about to commit. He whispered under his breath, "Go on you foolish girl, just a bit further..." Then the Princess was standing there, while the King took her trembling hand.  
  
The priest said the vows, "Princess Drucilla, do you take thee, King James XI, to spend the rest of thy life with, to obey and to honor, until death do thee part?" (The vows were a little different back then, before women had rights. They could only obey and honor their husbands, not cherish.)  
  
"I...I, I...I..."  
  
King Harold looked at her. Drucilla swallowed.  
  
"I do."  
  
The people rejoiced, while King Harold let out his breath. It was done. His plan would work. Soon, Castalia would be his, along with its riches, and its vast, bountiful lands. He would soon be the most powerful man in the world.  
  
After one month of marriage, James realized that he had made a mistake, a very big mistake. Her beauty had mesmerized him, but that was all she had, beauty. Throughout that month, Drucilla cried and wept, moaned and whimpered, until James grew weary. He did not rule his country with the same vigor and youth; he simply did what he must. Castalia slowly began to plunder into the mists.  
  
Then, Drucilla found herself with child. She became much happier, for she would soon have a child to love. She did not love James, and she did not love anything about her new country. The food was too heavy, the people too noisy, the rats too big, and the castle not big enough. Yet now she felt it would change. Yes, it would now be different.  
  
So, eight months later, Drucilla gave birth to a healthy, baby girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes just like her father. She was beautiful. Her name was Juliana.  
  
Far across the sea, over the mountains, through the rain, in the land of Wellston, a letter was delivered, telling King Harold that he now had a granddaughter, and that he was invited to the christening. Harold threw the letter into the fire with rage; his plan was now threatened...by a little, tiny, baby girl.  
  
As he watched the flames lick away the remnants of the letter that contained this awful news, he decided to do something about it...something evil, but it was unavoidable.  
  
Hey! Well, first of all, thanks of course for reading this! I just have one thing to say. Everything so far read is completely my own, nothing of this is taken from the Grimm Brothers, Hans Christian Anderson, Charles Perrault or any other genius. All the names are mine everything. Soon, though, things from Snow White shall appear. Namely, the Poisoner of the Apple.  
  
Michele: Drucilla is not Snow White.  
  
Teigr: I'm so glad you like the description!  
  
Shiseidox: I'm sorry I kept you agonizing so long!  
  
Miss Piratess: YES! I'm going for that writing style, I'm trying hard to write darkly, because I don't usually! Thanks so much for that, it made me feel really happy!  
  
Princess Amoreth: Thanks!  
  
CrimsonEnchantress: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it so far!  
  
Mel: Muahahahaha, you aren't going to guess this plot so easily! 


End file.
